


SKIP THE TELLING, LET'S JUST SHOW

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sousuke offered to 'show him what girls like', he didn't expect Momo to go along with it like this. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKIP THE TELLING, LET'S JUST SHOW

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolute soumo trash (눈‿눈)
> 
> me: hehe yeah sousuke come in his--shit i forgot the condom  
> [riley:](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot) you should include that
> 
> this is why i love you.

“Beetles, beetles~”

Sousuke slowed his steps, looking out the opened double-doors as he heard the voice. He grinned to himself at the sound of the quiet, mindless singing. Was Momo on another hunt? Maybe he was looking for another Pyunsuke.

He closed his teal eyes only for a moment, cringing at the memory of the beetle that had been named in his honor. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Momo that it now resided in an aquarium in his room at his parents’ house. Sousuke had known all too well that Gou would have crinkled her nose and probably tried to flush his prized beetle.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the orange mess of hair bounce, Momo humming happily to himself. How this total dork could simultaneously be an insect-freak, a noteworthy swimmer, and somehow adorable was still something he couldn’t quite figure out.

“You know, girls don’t really like that sort of thing.” Amusement touched his voice, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the school.

Momo let out a little squeak of surprise, nearly falling over. Sousuke did his best to stifle his laughter, coming out a snicker-snort behind tight lips.

“How could girls not love beetles? They’re cute—just like the girls!” His brows were pulled together and lips pursed in a pout.

_Cute._

“What about Pyunsuke, huh?”

Sousuke let out a little chuckle, refraining from telling him that the beetle was still in his care. “Yeah, Pyunsuke was pretty great wasn’t he?”

Amber eyes looked up at him, Momo pushing to his feet and moving toward him. “Was? _Was?!_ Is Pyunsuke okay?! What happened to Pyunsuke!?” Small hands grabbed the front of Sousuke’s jacket.

Once again he had to stifle his laughter. It hadn’t been his intent, but teasing Momo was too fun. And easy.

“Pyunsuke is fine, Momo. He’s alive and well.” Sousuke felt his heart warm at the relief that poured from Momo’s relaxing form. The slender fingers loosened around his jacket and without thinking about it, he quickly gripped his junior’s wrist—large hand wrapping around it easily.

“Uwa?” Momo froze, looking up at him with confusion.

Sousuke held him close, eyes darkening as he looked down at him. “But you know, I can show you what girls like,” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, mischievous glint in his eyes. “If you want.”

Momo’s eyes brightened, mouth pulling from a little ‘o’ into a smile. “Really?! You will?”

Sousuke only grinned, tugging him up by his wrist and crashing his mouth into Momo’s. He could feel the younger man tense; felt more than heard the little _mmph_ of surprise. He didn’t hesitate, slipping a strong arm around his back and pushing his lips harder against the ginger’s.

There was a beat, two, three, four…

And then Momo was relaxing against him, lips parting softly as if he wasn’t sure how to breathe and kiss at the same time. Sousuke smiled into the kiss; he’d figure it out. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue between uncertain lips, just barely brushing the silken surface.

He found himself pleasantly surprised when Momo’s only reaction was a heady breath as he opened his mouth further; he was granting him permission. Dark lashes fluttered shut as Sousuke tilted his head into the kiss, gladly pushing his tongue into the shorter man’s mouth. It was warm and sweet and tasted faintly of cookies—had Momo gotten into Rin’s stash again?

Sousuke didn’t linger on the thought, pulled out of it as he felt a tongue move against his. Momo’s kissing was sloppy and inexperienced, but it wasn’t bad. On the contrary, it left his lips tingling and stirred a heat in his core.

The taller man’s hands drifted over Momo’s back, slipping down to his hips, as his lips worked against the other’s. His tongue twisted and turned, rolling over the redhead’s and delving deep into his mouth. He could feel a weight press against him as the shorter man pushed onto his toes, tongue dipping further into his mouth as he sought after Sousuke’s with a new fervor.

And Sousuke gladly gave him what he was seeking. He buried fingers deep into copper hair, holding his face close and slipping his tongue in and out of his mouth, dipping and twisting and tasting. He sucked and nipped at Momo’s lips, ignoring the wet smacking sounds it gave away, drowned by the screaming cicadas.

His hands ghosted over Momo’s narrow hips, gripping into them strongly and lifting him off the ground just enough to flip their positions—trapping the redhead between the wall and his own body. Sousuke never broke the kiss, and that seemed to be all that mattered to his junior.

At least until he slipped his thigh between Momo’s, forcing him unsteadily onto his toes and a small, surprised moan pushing out to break the kiss.

“Sou—suke?” Amber eyes looked up at him, dazed and confused.

The raven gave him the smallest of smirks, teal eyes narrowing with amusement. “You’re already half-hard, just from kissing?”

“I—shut up!” Momo’s cheeks heated up, fingers fisted into the front Sousuke’s jacket. But he didn’t try to push him away.

Dipping down, Sousuke nudged into his neck. His lips brushed over the surface, whispers of kisses and breath hot on his skin. Softly, he pressed closed-mouth kisses against the tender flesh. And then parted his lips over the pulse that pounded against them, suckling gently and reveling in the hiss that escaped Momo’s lips and the way his fingers tightened in his jacket.

Sousuke didn’t stop there. Slowly, he slipped a hand up from the other’s hips, fingers hooking under the edge of his shirt and pushing it up over his chest. His skin was warm against his palm, muscles quivering as his lungs heaved in his chest. Thigh firmly between Momo’s legs, he pulled off his neck, curving his body even more to reach lower.

With little hesitation or warning, he moved his face to the ginger’s chest. He pressed the flat of his tongue over his nipple, suppressing the thrill that slipped down the back of his neck when a sharp, strangled gasp forced its way from Momo’s lips. Slender fingers gripped into his dark hair as his teeth gently tugged at the sensitive nub, lips latching onto it and sucking it between them.

“How—” Momo’s voice slipped out, barely a breath in the night air and swallowed down by a bit-back moan. Sousuke didn’t slow, simply pulling his lips off with a _pop_ before moving on to the other nipple—already hard in its anticipation. It wasn’t the only thing. “How is this going to teach me what girls like? Shouldn’t I be the one—ah—” His words broke with a strangled moan as the upperclassman sucked particularly hard on his sensitive nipple.

Sousuke released his tender flesh, lips shiny with saliva. His teal eyes gleamed from under his dark bangs as he looked up at Momo. A smile pulled at his lips just before he moved back to his neck, nose brushing against its surface.

“If you want me to stop you have to tell me.” His voice was smooth, just on the edge of a deep chuckle before he ran his tongue over the shell of the redhead’s ear. He felt him shudder under his attention, hips just barely shifting against his thigh.

“But I don’t—want you to stop.” Momo’s voice was broken with a heady breath.

This time Sousuke really did chuckle, a sound deep in his throat, all warm and smooth and sex.

“Come with me.” It wasn’t a question as he gave a quick nip to Momo’s earlobe before gripping his wrist and pulling him along.

They had barely made it into Sousuke’s dorm room before he swung Momo by the wrist, tossing him onto the bed and locking the door behind him.

“Wha—Sousuke but this—” His words were cut off as Sousuke climbed onto the bed after him, lips crashing into his. Slender fingers pushed against his built shoulders, easing him back just enough to speak as his eyebrows worried above his amber eyes. “This is Rin’s bed, isn’t it?”

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow, sitting back on his feet and shrugging. “Rin’s in Australia for a couple days, it’ll be fine.”

“But—” This time Momo cut himself off, teeth clacking as he shut his mouth and suppressed a pleased smile—too caught up in Sousuke slipping his shirt over his head to continue arguing.

His slender fingers slipped over Sousuke’s sculpted torso and over his chest, eyes nearly sparkling with awe.

“If you say a word about cleavage—” Sousuke sucked in a breath as clumsy lips latched onto his nipple. It was too much teeth and not enough tongue but it still sent a shiver down his spine and a tightness into his core.

It surprised him, but he didn’t dislike it. Momo’s fingers dug into his sides, lips working over his chest and marring it with small purpling kiss marks. But he was impatient.

His fingers slipped into surprisingly soft copper hair and gave it a slight tug, leaning in to capture Momo’s lips again. As soon as the younger man’s lips began to work against his on their own, Sousuke’s fingers slipped over his body. Down his neck and over his chest, pausing for a moment to thumb a nipple through his shirt and swallow the little moan it elicited, before hooking the hem and tugging it over the mess of red hair and tossing it to the side.

And then his lips were on Momo’s neck, sucking over the tender flesh until he was certain there was a purpling bruise blossoming on the surface of the skin—one that would linger for a few days. He ghosted kisses over his collarbone and the meat of his shoulder, pausing when he noticed the light dusting of freckles. He wasn’t sure how he he’d never noticed before, pressing whispers of kisses over marks.

He was pulled away from the soft kisses with a small moan coming from his own lips as he felt a hand push against the bulge in his pants, gripping him through the cotton and palming him intently.

“Haah—impatient are we?” Sousuke smirked, pushing himself up enough to look into darkened amber eyes. Momo’s cheeks were flushed, eyes turning away awkwardly before turning back to catch his.

“It’s your fault.”

A little sound of mirth escaped his lips, almost proud of himself. “Yeah, it is.”

Then he was kissing him again, smaller arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and lips gladly parting for him. Sousuke didn’t hesitate to undo Momo’s slacks, slipping them and his underwear down in one fluid movement—the redhead helping kick them off in his own haste. Without breaking the kiss to look, he wrapped his fingers around the freed erection, pleased to find it already sticky.

“Ah—Sous—” Momo jolted, hips bucking into Sousuke’s hand.

Sousuke only grinned against his lips, slowly stroking his cock and watching the way his lids grew heavy over his eyes—bright amber turning to him and lips refusing to say what they made clear. _More_. But this time, he didn’t comply. He simply gave a little squeeze, a soft gasp pushing from Momo’s lips, and released him.

Confusion flitted across the younger man’s face, but he said nothing. Instead, he moved to the small table at the end of the bed and dug through the drawer. He returned with a bottle of clear liquid and a condom, smirking down from his place beside the bed.

“Last chance to back out.” He didn’t really expect Momo to run. He also didn’t expect him to move to his knees and grip Sousuke’s hips, pressing his lips to his hipbones and tugging at the waist of his pants. But that’s what he got, breath shuddering from his lips as the underclassman tried every shred of patience he had left.

“Ha—ah—fuck, Momo.” He scooped the smaller male up, laying him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. He wasted no time in attacking his body, lips trailing over his taut torso and down his shallow ‘v’. He kissed along the line where Momo’s thighs met his hips, hands spreading his legs and rubbing over his knees.

He pulled back only long enough to pour the lube into his palm and over his fingers, not having a single fuck to give about it spilling over onto the sheets—he’d have to wash them, anyway. Sousuke paused as he pressed a finger to Momo’s entrance, gently rubbing along his seam and tip-toeing them over his balls. The younger man nodded, swallowing hard.

Slowly, he pushed his finger into him. Momo hissed, pressing his lips tight and stopping whatever movement Sousuke had in mind. He was fighting every urge he had, feeling the way his hot walls were clenching around his finger and imagining how good that’d feel around his cock.

“Hurt?”

Momo shook his head vigorously, copper hair bouncing. His cheeks were red, blush seeping into his ears.

“Keep going?”

A vigorous nod this time.

Sousuke smiled, wrapping his fingers around Momo’s cock again. He stroked him with languid movements, thumb pushing over the head with each pass—shuddering breaths pushed from his lips in response. With careful tenacity, he moved his finger inside of him. Slowly he began to pull out against his walls, hot and throbbing and unsure of his presence, before thrusting back into him.

He watched the redhead carefully, gauging his reactions. He waited until his lips parted in stuttered pleasure—unsure whether he wanted to bite back his gasps or let them out full force—and for his lids to grow heavy as they watched Sousuke closely. Then, he slipped a second finger into him.

There was more resistance, but it only lasted a breath before he felt Momo relax around him, walls pulsing and vibrating as he opened and stretched him. His other hand had released his cock, slipping down over his hips to caress his thighs.

“Can you feel that Momo?” His vision lifted to see amber eyes, pupils blow wide with fever. “Can you feel the way your ass is sucking me in? The way it’s begging for more?” He smirked, letting his fingers be pulled in. “And I haven’t even found—”

“—ah! Sou—” Momo’s voice was loud, a sharp, painful moan that caught in his throat and pulled his spine from the bed.

“There it is.” Sousuke let out a chuckle, that same sexual sound as before, fingers pressing against a small dense spot inside Momo.

He didn’t hesitate in pushing against it again, slowly rubbing and watching the way Momo’s hips bucked and his thighs clenched against Sousuke’s, fingers digging into the sheets and unwarranted, broken moans pushed from his lips.

“Sousuke…” His soft voice pulled attention to his lips.

Sousuke watched with surprise as Momo pushed his body off the bed, arms moving to cling to broad shoulders as he crashed their lips together. A tongue forced its way between his lips and the raven moaned around it, cock jumping in his pants at the way the redhead rutted back against his fingers and the way he nipped at his lips.

Fast learner, indeed.

He stopped thrusting his fingers, opting to massage that spot that left Momo moaning against his lips, letting the underclassman fuck himself at his leisure. At least that was the plan, until his neglected cock twitched in his pants, begging to be touched, begging to come.

“Fuck, Momo—” He breathed against his lips, slowly pulling his fingers from within him, grinning at the way Momo shivered against him.

Sousuke pushed his pants down, somehow managing to push them off and to the end of the bed despite the way Momo clung to his shoulders and sucked on his neck. Carefully, he pried him from his shoulders, appreciating the view of the redhead laid out below him, muscles quivering and legs open for him.

Forcing his eyes away, he grabbed the condom and unrolled it over his shaft. He reached for the bottle of lube, pouring an excess of it over his cock—watching as it twitched in response. He then did the same to Momo’s ass, pushing his thighs back and watching as it dripped down his balls and over his twitching entrance—the redhead almost whining as it ran down his seam and pooled onto the sheets below him.

Sousuke smirked as he brushed his fingers over one of Momo’s cheeks—finding they, too, were dusted with freckles. Just as he lined himself up, he felt a hand against his chest. He lifted his eyes to find determined amber looking back at him, the hand slowly pushing him back until he was sitting on the mattress.

“Momo..?”

His underclassman said nothing as he slowly climbed over him, moving to straddle his hips until he was practically sitting on his hips. Slender fingers trembled against his shoulders.

“Let’s do it like this?”

Sousuke only grinned, leaning up to capture Momo’s lips as his hands slipped over his back. His fingers traced the curve of his spine, dancing over the strong muscles and down to his ass. Teal peeked through his dark lashes as he carefully pressed against his entrance, not pushing in.

“Do it.” Momo breathed against his lips, eclipsed amber burning behind heavy lids.

He said nothing in response, simply sucking on the smaller man’s bottom lip and then slowly pushing into him. There was a slight resistance as he opened around him, a strained moan pushing from Momo’s lips as he dug his fingers into his shoulders. Sousuke stopped, gripping his cheeks and holding him in place—head of his dick swallowed inside his ass.

“Don’t stop—until it’s—all in.” Heavy breaths permeated his words, thighs trembling despite Sousuke holding up his weight.

The raven nodded, letting out a harsh, heady gasp against Momo’s lips as he slowly pushed into him. A harsh moan pushed from those soft lips, pleasure leaving them trembling as Sousuke captured them and swallowed the sounds—reverberations slipping through his lips and over his tongue.

Momo’s chest heaved, hard cock pushing against Sousuke’s abdomen when he finally fully sat against his hips.

“It’s..?” Momo breathed out.

“It’s all in.” Sousuke’s voice was as much air as Momo’s, lips brushing against his. He felt the younger man smile, and before he had time to question it a gasp caught in his throat, hot, tingling pleasure coursing through him as the redhead lifted his hips.

“Ah—Mo—” His fingers dug into Momo’s ass, hands gripping his hips.

He didn’t expect this. Cute, dorky, little Momo. The bug-freak otter. Gripping his shoulders and climbing on top of him and riding his dick, broken moans pushing out between them and slender hips quivering as his cock leaked against Sousuke’s stomach.

“It—hah—” Momo wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s broad shoulders, fingers slipping into the back of his hair. He crashed their lips together, humming desperately against them as he lifted and lowered his hips, rolling them until he found a steady pace, sucking him in and out of his ass. “It feels—”

Sousuke breathed against his lips, air hot and heavy and wet as he felt the pressure building at the base of his spine. Little virgin Momo—how the fuck did he know to do this?

His thighs tensed and his abs quivered as pleasure seeped into him. His cock throbbed and pulsed, pushing against the hot, tight walls of Momo’s ass. Fingers dug deep into freckled skin, not caring if they left bruises, as he was pulled closer, closer, wound tighter and tighter with every thrust, every push back of the redhead rutting against him and sucking his cock within him.

“Good?” Sousuke managed to breathe out, looking up through dazed eyes.

Momo only nodded, quick and shallow and desperate.

Sousuke grinned. “Good.” Gripping Momo’s hips, he pulled him closer, thrusting hard and fast into him.

“A—ah! Sousuke!” Moans spilled from his lips in the form of his name. “That—hah—feels—”

Sousuke didn’t slow, pushing hard into him, fingers squeezing tighter with each thrust as Momo throbbed around him and pulled him closer to the edge. And fuck was he close. He shifted narrow hips, lifted them in a way that would readjust his angle just so—

“There—fu—Sousuke! Don’t stop—don’t—”

Arms wrapped tighter around his shoulder, neck, head, fingers digging into his scalp and pulling at his hair.

He did as he was told, not slowing, not stopping. He wasn’t sure he could at this point. Fuck, it felt so good inside of him. Lube schlorped out around his cock, dripping down his pulsing shaft and between his thighs. Momo’s ass throbbed erratically, tighter, tighter, each thrust making it tighter as the redhead neared his own climax.

It was hot and soft and fuck Sousuke couldn’t even place words to how good it felt, the way it made him feel like he was melting, melting, and soon enough Momo’s ass would suck him beyond the point of return, pulling every drop from him.

“Mn—So—I’m—” Momo moaned against his lips, tightening around Sousuke’s cock.

He didn’t need him to tell him he was close to know. He could feel it in the way his ass clenched and the way his cock leaked, pressed against his abdomen, rubbing against his skin, precum mixing with the sheen of sweat.

Still, he pulled him closer, trapping is cock between them and holding his hips firmly against him. He thrust into him faster, pushing hard against that spot and knowing the way he pressed against his body meant he was getting stimulated from the front as well.

“Hah—fuck—Sousuke—Sou—ahh—Sousuke—” His name came out as a long, drawn out mewl, broken moans replacing sporadic breaths as his hips trembled and his body curled around Sousuke, cum splurting over their chests and dripping down between them.

“Fuck, Momo—” He buried his face in his neck, breath hot and wet against his skin; unable to restrain himself. “I can’t—fuck—Momo—” He growled against his neck, teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder as the sound devolved into low, animalistic moans, thrusts erratic as he fucked into him. He could feel the pleasure pooling from his core, pressure released as he came; moans turning into heady half-hums as Momo literally rode out his orgasm with him, hips slowly moving as if to milk him dry.

His chest heaved, jaw aching as he pulled his teeth from Momo’s shoulder. He winced at the mark—it hadn’t bled, but there were clear, purpling teeth imprints. Sousuke kissed the mark, brushing his tongue over the surface.

“Sorry.” His voice was hoarse, barely intelligible as he pulled out of Momo.

He slowly laid him down, leaning down and kissing over the smaller man’s collarbone. He only took a moment to grab one of his towels from the railing of his bed, doing his best to wipe both of them free of cum and lube and sweat, careful to tie the condom and toss it in the trash. He’d have to remember to thoroughly de-fuck the room before Rin came back.

Carefully, he climbed over Momo and crashed beside him, fingers mindlessly brushing through copper locks.

“Sorry…I took it too far—”

“Please don’t.” Momo’s voice was a little strained; just a little rough around the edges from using it in new ways. Sousuke said nothing, only looking at him uncertainly. Amber eyes looked away from him, lips pressing together in an almost-pout. “I like you! I’ve always liked you!” Momo exclaimed, honest and unabashed as always. “I thought you were beautiful and sexy and—I always thought ‘how could I make you look at me like you look at Rin.’”

Sousuke’s eyes were wide with surprised, but then his expression softened, a gentle smile narrowing his eyes and pulling at his lips. He pushed onto his elbow, leaning over Momo and pressing their lips together.

“I’m looking at you now.” His grin broadened as he watched realization cross Momo’s face. It didn’t last long, though, as the redhead pressed their lips together, swallowing his smile with a kiss.

He cupped Momo’s neck, thumb brushing over his jaw as their lips worked together. It was a different kiss, hunger gone and instead just reveling in each other’s taste. Sousuke wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed like that, slender fingers pressed to his back and soft lips sucking on his own.

It was Momo who broke the kiss first, his usual grin back on his face.

“Wanna go again?”

Sousuke could only laugh, a light sound that fell between them; he pressed a kiss onto smiling lips, answering by way of rolling over, pulling Momo’s smaller frame on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha i really cant write pwp without giving it feelings at the end its just not in my repertoire.
> 
> comments sustain me, do that thing.


End file.
